


Snack Time

by uchiha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiha/pseuds/uchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP fluff, simply that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack Time

Zoro grunts as he moves his hips upwards, smirking as he hears the man on top of him supress a moan.

“Come on, old man, is that all you’ve got?” he teases, and Law glares at him.

“Call me old man again and I’ll cut off your dick,” his threat doesn’t seem as vicious as he wants it to be when Zoro takes advantage of the moment and thrusts up again. Law tries to hold his glare but it proves to be impossible, and Zoro smirks. 

Law smirks back and decides to take the reigns again, setting his knees down on the bed, placing his hands on Zoro’s shoulders, pushing him back against the mattress. He moans when he feels the swordsman’s member move inside of him, and he grounds his hips downwards towards it, humming contently when Zoro hisses. He starts moving his hips faster than he was before, his hands placed on Zoro’s biceps, making the swordsman groan, unable to move his arms away from the bed. 

“Fuck, Law, let me touch you,” Zoro says in between groans, and Law smirks, saying nothing, roughly rolling his hips the way he knows Zoro likes it. The swordsman moans, his arms shaking, his hands clinging to the bed sheets so hard his knuckles go white, “I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that,” Zoro’s voice is rough with want, his eye dilated in excitement, and Law smirks again.

“Then come for me,” and the words are more than enough to have Zoro going over the edge. His eyes roll back on his head and he slams them shut, seeing nothing but white behind his eyelids, and his back arches from the bed, and his hips freeze as his orgasm hits him hard and fast. His legs shake with the intensity, and he doesn’t even notice when the doctor stretches over him.

Zoro doesn’t take long before he has a half numb hand going over to the leaking member of his lover on top of him, and he smiles when Law hums, moving his hips to the rhythm of Zoro’s ministrations. It doesn’t take much time before Law reaches his climax, grunting his lover’s name as he does. 

Law doesn’t take much time to separate from his lover, stretching his arms over his back as Zoro makes the minimum of movement necessary to get rid of the condom still on his spent dick. Law smirks as he picks a packet of paper towels from the floor beside him and throws it at Zoro, who catches it smoothly and starts cleaning himself up. 

“My back always ends up full of knots whenever we do it that way,” Law mentions as he stretches his back.

Zoro chuckles, “old man,” and Law picks up the closest thing to him, which happens to be a shoe, and throws it. It does nothing however, as Zoro simply catches it and lets it fall to the ground. 

“Thirty isn’t even close to old,” Law whispers to no one in particular, and if it were anyone else, they’d say the man was mad, but Zoro knows better, and laughs.

“Come on, stop pouting,” he sits up, stretching his arms over his head, “get dressed and lets go eat, I’m starving.” Law clicks his tongue, moving to get his discarded clothing, smiling when he catches Zoro’s reflection in the mirror watching his ass. He gets dressed slowly, smirking as Zoro stops all movement to watch him do so. 

“Weren’t we getting food?” He asks, arms crossed in front of his chest as he turns to look at Zoro. 

“Shut it,” the swordsman stands up, putting his boots in place, and placing his shirt back on. Law smiles as he turns to the door, making his way to the kitchen, not really checking to see if Zoro was following, knowing the man was following him nonetheless. 

“Touch anything and you’ll die,” is the first thing they hear when Law opens the kitchen door.

“Yo, curly, do you have rice balls anywhere? I’m starving,” Zoro drops himself on the closest chair without a care in the world. Law is a bit more respectful, moving the chair slowly away from the table and sitting on it without a word.

Sanji clicks his tongue, but goes towards the fridge anyway, “if you weren’t such a beast and could wait until nighttime like NORMAL people, you know, after dinner, you wouldn’t be so hungry right now.” He serves two plates with four rice balls each, and Law nods his head in thanks, “now hurry up and eat, I have too many things still to prepare.”

“Sake,” Zoro says, and Law smirks, hiding his face with a rice ball when Sanji places the bottle of sake with a loud ‘thud’ in front of the swordsman.

They eat in silence, as they’re used to, and Law notices the cook leaving without saying a word, but doesn’t mention it. When they’re done with their snack, Law is ready to get up, but notices that Zoro remains in the same position, glaring at his now empty plate.

“If you want more, you’re out of luck, I’m done with mine and the cook is gone.” Law says, staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

Zoro clicks his tongue, ”that’s not it,” and sighs. He’s tense all over, and Law can see it, but it doesn’t add up. He’s about to ask what’s wrong when Zoro moves to take something from his belly warmer. He takes out a small black box and says, as he places it in Law’s hand, “I had a whole speech prepared but I forgot it and nothing new is coming out so fuck it. I love you, please marry me.”

Law is so shocked by the words that he drops the box, which falls under the table, his eyes unable to leave Zoro’s face until he hears the little thing hit the floor. He looks down, feeling like he’s in slow motion, and moves to pick up the box, only to notice Zoro has reached down as well. They stare at each other for a few seconds, unblinking, both with their arms stretched towards the floor, and they laugh. It’s short and airy but it relaxes both of them, and before Law can do anything, Zoro reaches further down and grabs the box.

They sit up again, Law with a small smile on his face, as Zoro blushes, opening the small box in front of him, “pretend I gave you a speech worthy of the dumb cook, Trafalgar Law, will you marry me?” 

Law stares at Zoro, and then at the ring inside the box, unable to hold back laughter as he sees the engravings on the silver band look exactly like the pattern on his favourite hat. He takes the box, taking the ring out, and putting it on the corresponding finger, a small smile directed at his lover.

“But I get to keep my last name,” he says, and Zoro’s smile is so big and bright it could, at that moment, compete with one smile from the Pirate King.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing with the idea of writing a ZoLaw for a while, but my ideas go all over the place, and then I had a dream. Seriously. This was a dream. So I wrote it when it wouldn't leave my mind and now here it is. In case it wasn't explicit enough, it's based a few years into the future. I hope you liked it, I had way too much fun writing it. And if you've got input please don't be afraid to share it!


End file.
